Favorite Naruto Couple Drabbles
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Just a bunch of Naruto couple drabbles...uhh i'll take requests but I do not except yaoi, yuri, SasIno, KakaAnyone, or NejiSak. Most will be NejiTen, SasSak, ShikaIno, and NarHin.
1. Questions NejiTen

**Disclaimer- If I did own Naruto I would pair all my favorite couples and claim Kakashi for myself and…..KILL TEMARI AND ANKO!**

IAG- this is the first of many drabbles most probably revolving around Neji and Tenten or Sasuke and Sakura……

Tenten watched her two team mates spar, with her personal thoughts journals(known to most as a diary but she refused to call it something so girly) sitting on her lap. She loved them both more than anything one she loved as a little brother and…the other she…she just loved.

She knew very well Neji would never love her back. Clutching her pen she willed those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on Lee's kicks at Neji. Following the movements with her eyes she found herself thinking of certain questions she had always wanted to ask the Hyuuga prodigy. Knowing she would most likely never ask him ANY of them she decided to write them down in her PTJ (personal thoughts journal).

Questions I will most likely never ask Neji……… 

_If I walked away from you would you ask me to stay?_

_If I showed emotions would you say it was all right? _

_If I were dating someone would you be jealous? _

_If I told you I loved you would you return my feelings?_

_If I died would you even care?_

Turning to the next page she wrote a few things down but was soon distracted by Lee getting blown into a tree "Lee are you ok?"

Tenten quickly made her way to Lee.

Leaving the forgotten page wide open.

You'd just say no anyway Some questions need not be asked 

**End Fic**

IAG- I might do a mini sequel to this but only if people liked it…..


	2. Safe SasSak

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

IAG- my second story enjoy ;)

Sakura ever since she was 13 hated sleeping with her face to the wall.

It always made her feel too vulnerable with her back to the door. Maybe it was just those ninja instincts kicking in.

Nut phobias were phobias and she didn't find a cure till she was 21.

"The cure?" you ask

It's really very simple if you think about it.

But I'll let you find out for yourself.

Sighing contently Sakura stared at the ceiling, she was happy she had found a cure to her stupid 'sleep with back to wall' phobia.

It wasn't easy to find in fact it took forever! But believe me it was worth it…

Turning to her side she stared at the deep breathing male figure beside her.

Kissing his cheek, she then turned back to the wall.

Close to the wavering sleep, she jumped slightly as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

She could just sense him smirking.

Warm breath tickled the pink hair by her ear.

"I love you" came the murmured whisper.

"I love you too."

With him, she no longer felt vulnerable…

With Sasuke, Sakura felt blissfully safe…

End Story

IAG- didn't you just choke on fluff oh well review plz!


	3. Signs All

**Disclaimer- I WANNA OWN KAKASHI! T-T WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BUT I DON'T T-T **

**IAG- oh yeah third one down go me go me go me! This one has a little of all my favorite pairs it's suppose to be Naruto/Hinata oh and thanks for the review those thanks go to……….**

**Brenu- yah it probably does need more detail oh well this fic has more detail thanks for the review**

**AlmostInsane- lol I like your sn and thanks glad you like it**

**Kankuro- thanks I try**

**Kawaii Chibi Sasuke Luver- yep it's my second favorite couple..**

**Gaara's Girl- thanks I will I always get this little one shots ideas**

**Keishon- thanks glad you like it : **

Hinata and Naruto were arguing. Actually I'm kidding Hinata was quietly trying to convince Naruto about 'signs' while Naruto said "huh" and blinked ignorantly.

"N-Naruto-kun it r-really o-obvious if you w-watch them."

"Huh I still don't get what you mean by 'signs'" Naruto said slurping his ramen.

"I-I mean t-that if you watch people w-when they're around p-people they l-l-l-like, you see s-signs that they d-do l-l-l-l-l-l-like them" Hinata was blushing slightly and playing with her fingers.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked scratching the top of his head.

"H-hai l-like Shikamaru-kun and I-Ino-chan."

"Aai? Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan?"

Hinata gave a silent sigh she was GOING to tell Naruto that she liked him. But when she tried she started talking about signs but Naruto was to dim so now she needs to explain it fully. "Hai l-l-like when Ino-chan is w-w-working at the f-f-flower shop Shikamaru-kun is a-a-always there. S-saying he got b-b-bored with C-Choji-kun so he d-d-decided to s-stop by. A-and then he's t-t-there for hours."

Naruto still looked confused "how does that mean they like each other?"

Hinata paid for the ramen and got up "I-I-I'll show you N-Naruto-kun c-c-c-come on."

They walked a ways until Hinata was hiding behind a tree with Naruto.

"L-l-look Shikamaru-kun is sitting a-a-alone."

"So?"

As if on cue Ino came by "hey Shika-kun hi!"

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at her "hey."

Ino plopped down next to him and started chatting.

"H-h-he's never a-alone for l-l-long Ino-chan usually c-c-comes looking for him s-s-see."

Naruto understood it a little "but that doesn't mean that everyone shows 'signs' Hinata-chan."

Hinata mentally scowled "h-h-hai they do N-Naruto-kun if the p-p-person knows they l-l-l-l-l-like someone they a-a-a-always show s-s-signs."

Naruto crossed his arm stubbornly "do not!"

They walked away as Hinata tried to convince Naruto "a-a-a-and there's Neji-nii-san and T-Tenten-chan."

Naruto stopped "NEJI-TEME? LIKES SOMEONE!"

Hinata winced as he screamed in her ear "h-hai."

Naruto scoffed "yeah right."

"B-b-but it's true a-after they t-t-train Neji-nii-san a-a-always walks T-Tenten-chan h-h-home."

"And…"

"Y-y-you should see t-t-the way he l-l-looks at her h-h-h-his eyes aren't a-a-as cold as t-they usually are."

"I still don't think they like each other."

Hinata was getting annoyed yes HINATA annoyed with NARUTO!

"C-c-c-come on I'll s-s-show you them t-t-too."

They both walked to one of many training grounds (hiding), Neji and Tenten were sitting down panting slightly.

"I don't see anything."

"W-w-w-watch it's a-a-always the s-s-same thing T-Tenten-chan always bandages u-u-up N-Neji-nii-san."

Once again on cue "Neji-kun you're bleeding" Tenten stated as she got up and started digging in her bag.

Neji stared at her as she walked over "take off your shirt."

"No."

"Watch N-N-Naruto-kun it's the s-s-same everyday."

"Take off the shirt right now!"

"No" Neji smirked a bit.

"I said take it off right now" she ordered.

Neji cocked his head a little definitely smirking…arrogantly "no."

Tenten took out a kunai "I can bandage a dead body you know."

Neji sighed and took of his shirt.

Hinata turned to Naruto as Tenten began to bandage Neji's shoulder "s-s-s-see she never let's h-h-him leave unless she b-b-b-bandages h-h-h-him. A-a-and he a-a-always teases h-h-her a bit."

Naruto was a little more skeptical about these two "b-"

"B-b-before you say it I-I-I-I-I have o-o-one more e-e-example!"

"Who" Naruto asked as they left the training ground.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-san a-and Sakura-chan."

O.O

"SASUKE-TEME AND **SAKURA-CHAN**!"

Hinata winced a lot this time "N-Naruto-kun p-p-please don't y-y-yell in my e-e-ear."

"Oh gomen Hinata-chan, but really Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan liking each other never!"

"It's t-t-true I've s-s-seen how t-t-they act around e-e-e-each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well S-Sakura-chan tries to t-t-t-train really hard e-e-especially around S-Sasuke-san. And w-w-w-when he's h-h-h-hurt she's a-a-always the m-m-medic-nin in c-c-charge."

"But that doesn't mean that Sasuke-teme likes her…"

Hinata sighed out loud "c-come on let's g-go spy on t-t-them and s-see."

They found Sasuke and Sakura walking through town.

"L-l-look they're even t-together."

"That means nothing."

And by certain coincidence Sakura chooses that exact moment to trip.

Sasuke swiftly caught her before she fell.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

Hinata poked Naruto "s-s-see he caught her and h-h-h-he even asked if s-s-she was ok."

Naruto mumbled something like 'stop rubbing it in' he quickly recovered "ok you win but why did you start talking about signs in the first place?"

Hinata took a deep breath to keep from exploding "w-w-w-well I-I-I-I-I-I."

That's when something inside of Hinata snapped. Quickly she grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Pulling away and letting go of his hair she spoke without stuttering "is that a big enough sign for you?"

You could hear the echo of a 'click' come from Naruto's brain, he gave a smirk "not nearly" he whispered as he bent down and slowly captured her lips.

IAG- I have to say this one my favorite so far hope you liked it! Plz review!


	4. Waiting NejiTen

**Disclaimer- If I DID own Naruto which I do not…. wait shouldn't you know what I'm going to say? I'm just going to say I'd claim Kakashi nothing new this is another NejiTen all I can say is…I'm obsessed with them………..and thanks to my reviewers.**

**Kankuro- thanks I will **

**Brenu- thankies**

**Almostinsane- thank you double**

Tenten was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She was worried about Neji who had gone off on another mission again…

_Flashback_

"_Don't worry I'll be back before you notice I'm gone."_

_End Flashback_

But she DID notice he was gone and she was close to tears. It was never easy holding them back, so worried that each time he leaves she might never see him again.

Sniffing slightly she got up and went to her dresser. Knowing she wouldn't get to sleep very easily.

Reaching in she pulled out one of his shirts.

Clutching it to her she breathed in his scent. It was just that stupid feeling she always gets that something awful is going to happen.

Elsewhere

_This guy was fast…too fast _Neji thought irritated. Neji had hit him using byakugan right in one of the most vital chakra points and he was still going. Angry at himself for not having his entire mind on the mission. It kept wondering to Tenten, shaking her off out of his thoughts he concentrated on the renegade ninja. Hitting him the ninja disappeared with a 'poof.'

_Damnit a replacement jutsu_, Neji whirled around. A foot whammed against his ANBU mask. Pushed back really hard he hit the ground.

_Flashback_

_Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Be safe."_

_Pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes "don't worry."_

"_But I do worry, just make sure you come back!"_

_He felt her tighten her grip "don't worry, not matter what I'll come back. Because I know that you're waiting for me."_

"_I Love you Neji."_

_I love you too."_

_End Flashback._

Snapping his eyes open, he moved to the side in time to dodge the katana that came down.

Tenten

Lying down this time with his shirt in her arms. She tried to calm the desperate beating of her heart. _Don't worry Tenten he'll be back before you know it._

Neji

"8 trigrams…. 2 palms!"

Don't worry.

"4 palms!"

No one is ever going to………

"8 palms!"

Take me away from you.

"16 palms!"

Because I love you.

"32 palms!"

And you love me.

"64 palms!"

That love is all I need.

"128 palms!"

To stay alive.

Late that night.

Silently the ANBU member crawled through her window.

Walking over to her bed he saw her laying on the covers her back to him.

Approaching quietly, he moved to cover her with the blankets. Noticing the one of his many shirts she was holding to her. Eyes softening a bit, he lifted her up gently he pulled the blanket over her.

Turning around to leave he heard the sort murmur "Neji."

After turning back he realized she was talking in her sleep. Bending over he pushed come of the hair out of her face. Lightly he kissed her on the forehead…. he left.

"I'll see her tomorrow" he whispered to himself.

The next day

After throwing a kunai right in the middle of the target, she started staring into space. She still hadn't heard anything about Neji or his mission.

Suddenly hands covered her eyes "hey" came the deep voice.

Smiling she turned around and threw her arms around him "Neji!"

Arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Feeling the warm breath ruffling her hair she felt content "I was worried."

Pulling away he looked into her eyes "you don't have to be, I'll never leave you alone."

He managed to pin her to a nearby tree their noses overlapping slightly "promise?"

"I promise…. beside if I did leave you might find someone else."

"Never" she whispered as his lips were pushed passionately against hers.

Time seemed to stop for the two lovers, as the hearts were whole and their souls intertwined.

IAG- ugh I'm choking on fluff here! I can't believe I just wrote that! T-T I hoped you liked it. And one- I know I didn't really do 128 palm strikes right but oh well! Oh and if you like NejiTen or SasSak you should read my story Silently Screaming Minds it actually one of my better ones. And I'm still taking requests so just tell me in a review!


	5. Hate NejiTen

**Disclaimer- I do not own…. anyone…oh wait I own Kikai…but she's in another fanfic…WAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**IAG- ok people unless someone requests a pair…. I'm going to do NejiTen until I die so PLZ request a pair!!!!**

_There were a lot of things Neji hated right now…_

_He hated the way Lee would look and talk to him…._

_Mostly right now he hated Tenten…not because of what she did though…._

_He hated how he never even did anything when she lost during the chuunin exams…_

_He hated how whenever she offered to have lunch or dinner with him, he'd refuse…_

_He hated how she'd always spar with him no matter what…_

_He hated how strong she'd act even without a family and never tell anyone…_

_He hated how she went through everything alone and he knew and never did anything…_

_He hated how she'd always leave some flowers when he was in the hospital.._

_He hated how she cared about everyone…._

_He hated that he refused to accept just how much in love he was with her…_

_Right now he mostly hated himself…_

_He hated how arrogant he was…._

_He hated how thickheaded he was…_

_He hated how blind he was…_

His hand gingerly rubbed the smooth stone…

_But most of all…_

_He hated how he never told her how he really felt…_

Over the newest carved name….

_Before it was too late…_

Tenten

**IAG- did you like it? Now plz request a pair!!!!**


	6. Your Letter SasSak

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Naruto!**

**IAG- hey this one is suppose to be OOC but I'll tell you why at the end, request from pink haired kunoichi..and I don't care if they're short what they lack in length they provide in fluffiness or angst! Plus all my one-shots are just small little ideas...thanks for the reviews..**

**AnimegirlKiki- you're next and thanks**

**almostinsane- thanks yeah Neji needs a little sense knocked into his head --**

**Kankuro- thanks, but I don't have enough fillers in the one shots TTTT**

**pink haired kunoichi- here yah go...I hope you like it...**

_Dear Reader_

_I don't know if this will ever reach Konoha or even another human hand but I need to try. If someone ever gets this, I beg you to give it to a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. I understand if you can't and still ask you finish this letter. I want someone to know…I was wrong…I was dead wrong. But I did it all for her, I just wanted to be able to make a good life for her. By the time you read this though I will have failed at that, by this time I will be dead. Because I was so arrogant and bloodthirsty I will never see the person I love most again. I never should have left my home I see that now. At this point I even find it in my heart to miss the dope of a best friend I had. Naruto had better take good care of Sakura…I want them all to know I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm sorry I could never move on, that I pushed everything aside for my goal. I never cared about how the important things in my life were drifting farther and farther away. Only now to I see it hours maybe minutes from my death. Maybe the world will be a better place when I'm gone. Maybe it will give the life I took away from Sakura back to her, maybe take away some of the bruises off her heart. I hope she will be happy that she will have a family to love and be loved by. I only wish I could see her one more time, to hear her voice once more before the end. I hope she never stops smiling. So there you have it, I can only thank you for reading the last letter of a fool. But I do want the world to see that I did indeed love Sakura Haruno with all my heart and that is why I did it all._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Sakura…."

"Naruto what is it?"

"I have a letter for you…."

**End**

**IAG- Sasuke was OOC because I felt that his last letter and thoughts should have shown the doorway of his heart XP continue the requests I luv em! Plz review!**


	7. White Flowers NarHin

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto **

**IAG- here is the response for AnimegirlKiki it's NarxHin and I hope you like it! Plz review.. sorry this one's short..**

**Ino-chanlove- ok you're next up…**

**AnimegirlKiki- Here yah go I hope you like it T.T**

**almostinsane- thank you very much**

**sabaku-no-ghaara- glad you liked it!**

1: Naruto gave Hinata one white flower awkwardly at her 15th birthday

2: Two white flowers on their first date

3: Three white flowers when she was in the hospital from a harsh mission

4: Four white flowers for no reason when she asked what kind they were and Naruto didn't know

5: Five white flowers on one of their dating anniversaries

6: Six white flowers when she had to leave for a month

7: Seven white flowers when she got back and he asked her to marry him

8: Eight white flowers were placed into her dark hair for her wedding

9: Nine white flowers for her at her cousin's wedding

10: Ten white flowers tied with a white ribbon for the first anniversary of their marriage

13: One day he gave her eleven white flowers and one to each of their newborn twins

"Let's name them Shiroi and Hana…."

A Never Ending Tradition

**IAG- yeah that was pathetic I'm sorry it wasn't one of my better ones….oh and _Shiroi_ roughly translates to white and _Hana_ to flower...plz review still taking requests**


	8. Don't Leave ShikaIno

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**IAG- Yeah I'm very sorry it takes me so long to update….I have to update my real Naruto fan fiction Silently Screaming Minds….so it takes me a while….. thanks to those who reviewed response to Ino-chan**

**AnimegirlKiki- glad you liked it I liked the idea**

**almostinsane- Thanks I like reviews **

From the distance there was a slight hint of the rising sun maybe a few hours before it rose. The comfort from light was of no help now. "Chouji went to get Sakura, you'll be fine.." Lies shouldn't break a silence "Ino!" the voice now alarmed said quickly and urgently.

"Shikamaru…I don't want to die" the voice was soft with fear in it.

"You're not going to die, Cho-"

"I don't want you to lie to me either!!"

Blood mixed with tears "you're not going to die" he said firmly.

'You can't' added the silent voice.

"Sakura will get here and you'll be fine."

"I was always so mean to her…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…. Will you tell her that for me?"

"You'll get to tell her that…"

"I was mean to Chouji too," she whimpered.

"We still love you, we love you so much."

Hands snaked up and clung to him "I was mean to you too."

"…I don't care about that…"

"I shouldn't have been like that." desperately he pressed another cloth against her stomach. Blood soon soaked through the flimsy material.

"Don't you _dare_ give up! That's not like you to give up! You're a fighter…"

"I'll still be here yesterday…"

"What about tomorrow…"

"I'll be a dainty memory?"

"NO, you'll be walking next to me trashing some girl's clothing."

A bubble of a giggle choked out "fake Prada.."

Gripping her shaking bloody hand he stared into her frightened blue orbs "you know I love you right?"

"Yeah" she replied a painful smile on her face "love you too…"

"Don't leave me."

"The clouds really are pretty."

"No Ino focus, focus on my voice…"

"Shikamaru…."

"What?"

A ghost of a smile grew on her face as recognition flicker in her eyes. "I…can see…Asuma-sensei…"

"Ino? Ino! NO! Don't leave me! Please………….no…. don't leave…"

**The End**

**IAG- yeah I know…kind of depressing but oh well I couldn't get it out of my head! Please review hoped you liked it…**


	9. Chocolate ChouIno

**Disclaimer- I own the chocolate XD**

**IAG- ok well here's the Chouji/Ino for RasenganRendan and thanks for all the reviews **

**AnimegirlKiki- welcome glad you liked it **

**Almostinsane- thank you, glad you like the drabbles**

**Brenu- thanks**

**Ai-Itsumo- Yeah…you're kind of right oh well thanks for the thoughts**

**Unknown dark priestess- thanks!**

**Frank- sorry in frank but to be frank in my book that's still yaoi…**

**Akito.At The Disco- is that a good thing? I hope so, sure very soon veerrrryyy soon…**

**RasenganRendan- this was an interesting challenge but I enjoyed it!**

It was only them and _it_….

It was Team 10's little reunion, but the Hokage called off Shikamaru quickly…

So it was only they…

Ino…

And Chouji…

And _it…_

Chocolate

The chocolate the Ino was snacking on so casually while Chouji stared at the chocolate…he wanted the chocolate…. years could not kill his love for food.

"I…" he started still staring at the chocolate "I thought you gave up junk food…"

Looking up at his sudden statement Ino raised a eyebrow and gave her charming smile but a look of slight disappointment in her eyes "I kind of gave that up after Sasuke married Sakura" she replied cheerfully still. Chouji could have hit himself from being stupid. "Sorry" she said mirth in her eyes "I don't have another" she announced and took another little bite. Twitching slightly he stared at it all…the way her lips were slightly colored from the chocolate, the way the air smelled like flowers and chocolate (gross…), but something was making him flush, ok it was either Ino or the chocolate.

Shikamaru had said to him 'you're always staring at Ino…it's sad really' of course there was Chouji's quick retort about a certain sand sibling and how Shikamaru would always take the sand missions. But god damnit he wanted that chocolate! So they sat, in Ino's family's shop…. with no one else there…_damn Shikamaru…_ So yeah nothing to distract Chouji from the way her delicate neck would move when she swallowed the chocolate. Or the way her blue eyes would stare off thinking of things very far away..

"Why are you staring at me?"

Jumping slightly he looked at Ino's face slightly annoyed and slightly amused and looked away instantly. Then he realized she ate all the chocolate…. and whimpered slightly.

"What?" she asked still amused "there is no more chocolate…so nyah!"

He wanted chocolate very badly…this was a bad idea he knew…there was a risk of pain involved…. he'd blame it on food addiction…later…. So he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard…._ Mmmmmmmm chocolate_…Then he moved back and sat back down….and waited…for either some shriek or some billowing pain….nothing in a million years could have prepared him for this….

"Want some more chocolate?"

**The End**

**IAG- XP ok can't believe I wrote that…well I hope you're happy XD please review and requests….**


	10. Lying ShikaTem

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it… 

**IAG- Ok well here is the ShikaTema requested by Vine…and thanks for all the reviews and requests!**

**Wing Moon- thanks XD you're next up on the queue!**

**Almostinsane- Thanks glad you liked it!!**

**Unknown dark priestess- ah I wasn't very inspired by that pair…it's not one I like very much…**

**RasenganRendan- Well it's not like I really like the pair that much, so not a lot of inspiration for that one…**

**Ai-Itsumo- No offense taken, XD you're second in the queue and yay chocolate!**

**Animegal92150- Yeah I don't like it much either…3****rd**** in the queue..**

**Vine- Thanks I love making them, here yah go!**

I've never really denied anything in my life, I almost always explain my actions later and everyone usually finds some logic in it.

This is one thing I'm not denying. I am in love with Temari.

You see I'm not denying it. You won't see me ignore her, or avoid her, or deny anything.

Just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean I don't respect her and that she's not troublesome.

I'm not about to deny seeing the looks she gives me once and a while, especially when I'm shopping with Ino.

Or deny how happy I feel whenever I see her.

I don't deny my love for her..

I'm just not going to tell her…

It would mean a little commitment, it would mean panic and fear for one another during missions. It would be unplanned disasters. We'd be…

Unprepared…

Plus her brothers…they'd kill me…troublesome…

There's also that chance we'd fall right out of love if it happened…break each other's hearts.

And of course there's death…

We're shinobi there's always a chance one of us is never coming back from the next mission.

So why put the other through something as painful as that?

So I'm not denying any of those possibilities.

This isn't a game…it's life…

I'm not going to play around with this one…

Sure so I care about something….

But I'm not about to deny that love for shinobi is not all clouds and sunshine..

It's bloody, painful and puts you through a hell of a lot of torment…

Because I'm not denying I love her too much to put her through anything like that…

I'm not about to take a chance with so many possibilities…

Most of them including pain…

It's disgusting in it's own way I guess….

So I'm not going to deny I love Temari..

I'm just not going to tell her…..

I want to spare her from the possibilities…

Peh how troublesome….

…………………………………………………………………..

I lie about many things..

And I deny things…

To spare people..

To make myself feel better..

This is one thing I'm absolutely going to deny…

That I love the Nara boy…

Shikamaru…

It would be a annoyance at best…

A weakness at worse….

I would be a fault, a flaw in plans…

It would make me seem weak..

I deny all of my girlishness

I deny being pure and innocent

Most of all deny being weak..

In body and in soul…

I have power over my life!

I deny that someone…a man

Can have even the slightest power over me…

The power to bring my heart to life…

Or the power to break it…

So I deny hating the blonde blue-eyed girl always shopping with him…

I deny that my heart jumps whenever he looks at me….

With that calculating look in his eyes…

I deny the anger when I see him and I know..

I know he loves me…

No he doesn't..

Let's say he loves his teammate…

Maybe the pink-haired girl….

Or the hell with it, even that weapon's girl I fought during the chuunin exam!!

Anyone but me….

I'm begging you anyone but me…

I don't beg…..

I love Shikamaru..

I don't love anyone…

I need Shikamaru….

I don't need anyone….

After all that would be a weakness…

And I'm not weak….

But after all….

I lie…

IAG- Ok hah! That wasn't as short but I still don't like that pair thanks for the reviews again, hope you liked it…I love requests!! XD


	11. A Push NarHIn KonoHana

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters…**

**IAG- Here's the NarHin, KonoHana and SasSak for ****Wing Moon****, the SasSak will be separate and the next one...sry this one was so nice with just the two pairs… thanks for the reviews **

**Vine- yeah I guess I find it a challenge to do a pair I don't support..**

**Bartelemy- thanks**

**Ai-Itsumo- thanks I always enjoy your reviews**

Naruto was walking when he saw Hinata looking around the corner of a building "Oi! Hinata what's up?"

Jumping a bit she turned around and saw Naruto, blushing slightly she motioned for him to come closer "hello Naruto, it's my little sister…"

Leaning in next to her he blinked "what about her?"

"Well Hanabi has been skipping out on training every once and a while, she's been stuttering over simple things. So father asked me to discover what's going on" she said pushing a strand of her long hair out of her face and looked around the corner again.

"Oh" he looked over her shoulder not noticing how much she was blushing.

"Hey Hanabi what's up?"

Hinata and Naruto's head swiveled to the direction of the voice..

"No way.." Naruto started..

"Oh…Konohamaru…hi" Hanabi said shyly…

"Wow she's acting shy" Hinata stated "she's never been shy before, if anything she's a monster.."

"So do you want to train with me like you said?" Konohamaru asked excited..

"Yeah" Hanabi perked up "yeah I still want to!"

"Yeah Ebisu-sensei is busy today so let's go to a training ground.."

"Aww how cute…" Hinata cooed..

"Beh….Konohamaru…peh.."

"We should get them together.." Hinata said quickly..

"What? Why?"

"Because….they need the extra push.."

Hinata's one to talk…after like four year she still hasn't told Naruto…

"Let's do it tonight!"

"Fine."

Later That Day …

"Oi! Konohamaru! Come here" Naruto ordered..

"Naruto!" Konohamaru greeted excited "what? What?"

"I need to talk to you.."

Walking with Naruto for a bit Konohamaru got curious "what this about?"

Come on Naruto…you can remember that lecture Iruka-sensei gave you… 

_Flashback_

"_Naruto I know you're at that age where're you're getting interested in girls.."_

"_Huh? Well yeah…there's always been Sakura….man what a babe.."_

"_Now if you want to have girls like you, you shouldn't act the way you do in class…"_

"_How do I act!?"  
_

"_Well…you act like…..well- er how you SHOULD act is the more important lesson.."_

"_Aie? What's that?"_

"_You should always be honest with girls….Treat them nicely…and show you really care about them.."_

"_Oh I get it!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"Well you're at the age where you're starting to notice girls.."

"…?"

"And I noticed one in particular.."

"Huh?" Konohamaru blushed…

"Hanabi Hyuuga?"

"Gyah" Konohamaru pointed at Naruto "how did you know!?!?"

Naruto sighed "it's way obvious it's sad.."

"Well……." Konohamaru dug his heel into the ground "what should I do?"

"Uh….be honest with her….show you care about her…….and um….treat her nicely.."

"Honesty?! What about you!?"

"Huh" Naruto glared at him "what about me?"

Konohamaru smirked "Hanabi's older sister……Hinata……you guys obviously dig each other…"

Naruto twitched "you little brat this isn't about my love life!!"

"It's true!" Konohamaru retorted…

"Let's get back on subject, you should tell Hanabi how you feel…"

"So I should tell her how hot I think she is, is that it?"

Wait this rings a bell…..there's that other lecture that Kakashi-sensei gave me 

_Flashback_

"_Naruto…..we need to talk…"_

"_Eh? What is it Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_I've noticed the way you've been during training.."  
_

"_You mean I'm getting stronger!?!?!"_

"_No I mean you've been staring at Sakura….now I know you're at that age where you're feeling different about the fairer sex.."_

"…………"

"_But you can't let that interfere with training.."_

"_But Iruka-sensei said I should be honest about the way I feel…"_

"_I don't think he meant you should be staring at Sakura's chest…"_

"_Gah! Would you teachers make up your minds!"_

"_Naruto listen to me, I think I have a little more experience with woman than Iruka….now listen to me. Woman do not like when you concentrate on certain parts of their body….especially the more…….obvious differences. Now I was young once too and I know how hard it is to ignore things like that…but you should concentrate on things more like…..their eyes or hair….or their skills…"_

"_Oh I think I get it…but that's how men get excited right? I mean that's how come the sexy jutsu works….and the pervy sage says that the breasts, hips and legs are also what's best…"_

_There was a sigh "that's a lecture for when you're older Naruto…..or ask Iruka.."_

End Of Flashback 

"Ah….no. you shouldn't do that…..uh compliment her….uh…hair or….eyes….or her fighting skills…"

"But how come whenever we use the sexy jutsu we also make the girl parts the most noticeably part? You know the _oomph_!"

"I'll tell you when you're older….now you shouldn't….be uh ogling over the more….noticeable differences with girls. They don't like that…"

"But-"

"No! No buts…just tell her how you feel.."

"Okay……on one condition…."

"What's that?"

"Tell Hinata how YOU feel…"

Naruto glared at him "okay you're on!"

At The Hyuuga Compound

Hinata knocked on Hanabi's door "come in…"

Walking in Hinata sat down next to Hanabi on her bed "Hanabi I need to talk to you…"

"About what.."

"Listen you're coming to the age where you start getting interested in boys and I know how hard that is.."

_Maybe I should use the lecture Kurenai-sensei used.._

_Flashback_

"_Hinata listen to me…you're starting to get interested in boys. I see the way you act around Naruto…But you have to believe me…all men are dogs! They just want to use you and you should never trust any of them! They just want you for sex so never listen to them!!!"_

_End Of Flashback_

……_..Maybe not_

"What's with this all the sudden" Hanabi snapped.

"…Konohamaru?"

Hanabi jumped and started blushing "h-how?"

"You know what you should do?"

"W-what?"

"Be honest with him and tell him how you feel.."

Hanabi started laughing hysterically "t-that!?!? Coming from...you!?!"

Scowling at Hanabi "what's so funny about that.."

Hanabi rolled onto her stomach "oh maybe the fact you've loved Naruto since you were like what ten and you still haven't told him!"

"That's not funny" Hinata snapped and swatted at her sister.

"Beside this is different."

"How?"

"Well…….Konohamaru will never like me and Naruto totally loves you.."

"He does? Wait that's not the issue, you have to be honest with him."

"No…….way…"

"And why not?"

"B-because……he could reject me or he could totally burn me or he could be mean about it or maybe he'll say he never wants to train with me again!"

"Don't panic just because of that…there's the chance he could like you to.."

"Then why won't you take that chance with Naruto.."

"Stop bringing me into this! This is about you and being a shinobi is all about taking chances."

"What does being a shinobi have to do with love?"

"Being in love gives you a goal, to make yourself stronger for them, it's also someone to keep you alive and for you to protect…"

"Oh……"

"The same way Father had loved mother and wanted to protect her till the end.."

"But….what if they hurt you or leave you…how can shinobi love each other knowing one day they might never come back.."

"You have to trust someone you love…you'll understand when you're older."

"Oh…..then why won't you tell Naruto?"

Hinata glared at her "I'm older I have other problems.."

"Yeah, yeah…how about this I tell…Konohamaru how I feel and then you tell Naruto.."

"What!?"

"Deal?"

"……fine.."

The next day…

"Naruto" Hinata greeted..

"Hey Hinata.." Naruto greeted nervously..

Konohamaru and Hanabi were behind either one of them…..

"Well…"

"Er.."

Both were nervous and stuttering..

"I love you!" the both yelled in unison…

"…." Grinning arrogantly they both looked toward Hanabi and Konohamaru…

"Umm Hanabi….um well I think you're eyes are pretty" Konohamaru yelled nervously.

Hanabi played with her hands "um Konohamaru…I really…l-like you and all.."

"Want to go out!?"

Hanabi's face turned red "y-y-yeah.."

Konohamaru shyly took her hand and they walked off.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and kissed her lightly "Heh kids today.."

Some things never change….

**IAG- did yah like it? Next is the SasSak for Wing Moon XD then a NejiTen with coffee..**


	12. Burning Inside SasuSaku

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the five characters mentioned, I only own Kikai, but you wouldn't know who that is unless you read Silently Screaming Minds. 8D which you should!**

**IAG- well this took me absolutely FOREVER to do…so I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway here is the SasuSaku request XDDD yay I like this one. Next is the coffee NejiTen XDD Thanks for the reviews**

**AnimegirlKiki- thanks, glad you liked it**

**Ai-Itsumo- XDD almost done with that one, glad you liked it XDD**

**Jill-kun- It's okay XDD I understand and thanks**

Punching a shinobi in the face, Sakura leaned over panting. Naruto and her hadn't expected this many nin to be there. _Still no Sasuke-kun_ determination took over her took over her exhaustion and she forgot about Naruto. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed and ran down one of the hallways.

There was fire everywhere, it seems Orochimaru had planted quite a number of explosives to make sure no one knew what was going on here. Not that it really mattered to her anymore, the fire could burn her flesh and she'd still be searching. Skidding to a stop as she ran into a group of the Sound. Doom filled her core, she really didn't know if she could handle this many at her current condition, but she would try.

Not noticing an all too familiar presence behind her she took on the group. Fire lunged at her ankles and she concentrated her chakra. Feeling a kunai against her neck she tensed _so this is it?_ Blood splattered her skin, but she felt no pain. Slowly she realized it wasn't her blood and the shinobi with the kunai stumbled to the floor….without a head. Whirling around she saw something, something that killed her, "Sasuke-kun!"

Dread and adrenaline pumped in her blood, fire danced in his sharingan, reflecting nothing and everything at the same time. "Get out of here," he stated and with his bloody katana started to walk away.

Watching his back again "Sasuke-kun! Why are you walking away from me again! Why did you kill you own shinobi to save me?! Why?!"

"Sakura.." he paused and looked over his shoulder at her, "if you want to get out of here alive, run, run for your life."

Tear slides down her face and he walked away again "not even a goodbye?" Sakura murmured, "Why do you never say goodbye? Why did you thank me?"

This time completely halting "does it really matter?"

"YES! To me it does!!"

"What if I merely have no time for goodbye?" His figure seemed to fade into the fire, "Sakura stop handing me your life, we're just hiding our mistakes and they're going to burn us."

Sakura blinked and he was gone "Sakura-chan!!"

Looking up in mild shock "Naruto.."

The slightly burned and panting blonde grinned at her "there you are! We have to get out of here, Sai is waiting for us, and they're saying this place is going to collapse."

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?!"

Staggering slightly she turned to him "Naruto, I'm sorry.."

"For wha-" she buried her fist in his stomach, concentrating her chakra. "S-sakura-chan?"

Catching his slightly as he collapsed "I'm sorry Naruto this is my last time.." she set him to the ground, confused blue eyes stared at her unfocused. "I-I know it's hard to imagine, maybe you'll end up like me someday, Naruto…Naruto-kun….please don't come after me.."

Naruto stared at her in shock "Sa-.." he reached a hand out for her.

"Naruto-kun, if I stay, I'll be engulfed by flames, I can only hope that if I….." she carried off in silence then stared at him seriously…..if you want to get out of here- just out of here and run for your life."

Then Naruto watched as Sakura faded into the flames.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked down the burning hallways in silence, trying to keep his mind blank.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Freezing at the quiet murmuring he turned around silently "why are you still here?"

"You destroyed my life, made me what I am now! At least take responsibility!"

"I had nothing to do with your choices, stop blaming everyone else."

"That's just it….I never blamed anyone other than myself, for once it was you!"

"Make your own choices and let me make mine, now leave or-"

"Or what? You'll kill me?! Hah! Too late for that! You already did!"

Ruby met emerald "……"

"Just- just do something! Tell me something! Help me understand!"

"Understand what?"

"How you feel," she sobbed.

"You're still weak."

"At least I still have a heart! At least I didn't become what I wanted to find! Like you did!"

His eyes narrowed at her "what do you mean?" he snarled.

"I mean you became Itachi! What do you think you've been doing?!" Sakura shut up as a katana what pressed against her.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

Another tear fell "are you that far gone?"

They were so close, close enough she could feel his breath against her face "are you that naive? Just what do you want?"

"I- I want to understand, I want to know, most of all I want you."

The katana slide into the wall next to her, and he was leaning on her, pinning her to the wall. "If…I will eventually take you with me into the flames, you're burn with me, we'll both be engulfed. I don't want that to happen."

Sakura stared at him, trying to gauge his honesty "why?"

His body pressed against her harder, almost painfully "why what?! What more do you want from me?!"

"I want to know why you said thank you!!"

There was an odd silence in the air and they stared at each other "do you really want to know?" He murmured quietly.

"Yes."

Sasuke crushed his lips against hers into a rough kiss, mostly into shock she bit down against his lip, drawing blood.

Pulling way he smirked at her as he wiped blood away from his mouth "Sasuke-kun?"

"You'll even still call me that…" he pulled his katana out of the wall and backed away from her. Then he extended his hand "you're still willing to follow me into the flames."

One hand balled into a fist she took his hand with the other "we're both burning on the inside."

**IAG- hope you liked it!! Next is coffee NejiTen XD**


	13. Coffee NejiTen

Tenten never said she didn't like coffee, she just liked water better…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, merely using the characters for my own amusement.**

**IAG:……………………………. T.T FORGIVE ME!! I know I have been away for… almost a year. ;.; Well, I intend to breathe life back into my fanfiction-ness. I apologize to those who had a request, just tell me your requests again to refresh me memory. I also need to figure out all teh new stuff.. like why are those lines so big?! o.o**

It was a bright cheery day when Gai-sensei decided that his students were missing a certain "spunk", so he brought them coffee. Oh woe to the sanity of Neji and Tenten for Lee was on a total-"OMIGODGAISENSEITHISISTHEMOSTYOUTHFULPRESENTGIVENBESIDEOURWONDERFULJUMPSUITSWEMUSTHAVECOFFEEEVERYSINGLEDAYFORTHERESTOFOURYOUTH!!"

"This is worse then when he's drunk!" Tenten exclaimed putting down her cup.

"We could always kill him," Neji stated in a tone that neither said he was not joking nor said if he was serious.

"As if," Tenten muttered as she started playing with a kunai and watched Lee jump around with his container of coffee.

So at that moment, guess what? The container went flying at Tenten..

Coffee flew through the air in slow motion…

"HOLY SHIT!!OMIGOD THAT FRICKING HOT VERY HOT!!" Tenten started jumping around, wiping desperately at her white shirt, now covered in steaming coffee. Neji and Lee stared at her, in desperation she yanked off her shirt…..leaving only her bandages. "Lee you are buying me a new shirt!"

"IAMVERYSORRYTENTENIDIDNOTMEANFORTHATTOHAPPENBUTNOWISEETHEBEAUTYOFMYTEAMMATEANDHERWONDEROUSFEMALECURVES!!"

"What?" she voiced ignorantly. Neji being the gentleman he is kept his eyes to the ground.

"Tenten" he began "you…" he fought the blush quickly covering his face, "a girl your age, it's not decent."

Realization brightened her face, "well I wasn't going to stay in my shirt, beside we're teammates, when we're on missions, we see each other half naked all the time." She started walking away with her shirt in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting another shirt," she stated as if it were obvious.

Neji fought a groan and quickly pulled his shirt off, leaving only his mesh shirt under it. "Here wear this, you _really_ shouldn't walk through town like that."

Tenten stared at him "whoa….I didn't know that could come off."

Neji twitched slightly and chucked it at her, she caught it on slipped it on. Sighing that she had to wear the ugl- er…Neji's shirt she started walking away. Neji followed her and twitched slightly.

"Why are you following me?!"

"I want to eventually get my shirt back," he snapped.

"Oh…oooh yeah!"

"HEY! NEJI, TENTEN!!"

Neji twitched more, _ugh Naruto…_

"GUYS WHAT'S U-" Naruto froze and stared at the two.

"What?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're…uh…wearing…..his…uh shirt…I didn't know…you two…were…..uh.."

"Huh?"

"Uzumaki, we're not," Neji snarled.

"What?"

"Oh yeah right then why is she wearing your shirt…I didn't know that could even come off but whatever.."

Poor Tenten, she was still completely ignorant "huh?!"

Neji glanced at her "did Monori-sama's stupidity rub off on you as well?"

"Hey! Don't insult Onee-chan!"

"Geeze I have to tell everyone!!" Naruto sped off before Neji could kill- er catch him.

Tenten now annoyed stomped forward then started giggling like crazy.

"Tenten what are you-"

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty!"

Neji stared at her; _no way….Tenten is….hyper…._ There was only one time he could remember Tenten hyper; it had not ended pretty. At all. "Tenten, uh why don't you-"

"OH MY GOD!! MY HAIR IS BROWN!!"

"Calm down.."

"I HAVE A KUNAI AWESOME!!"

"Tenten you're drawing a crowd."

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"What?"

"YOU HAVE WHITE EYES!!"

Now annoyed and slightly irritated with the gaping crowd, he gripped her wrist and pulled her to her house all while she was screaming Aqua lyrics.

"MY OH MY DO YOU WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO HAVE A KINGDOM!!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WAAAHHHHH NEJI'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!"

"Just get your shirt!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO INSIDE!"

Neji buried his face in his hands….this was not a good day. Yanking her inside her apartment, nudging her toward her room. "Go, change."

"..Change what?.."

"Your shirt," Neji snarled, now very annoyed.

"…" Tenten grinned, "Help me."

"………………………………………" Neji stared at her in disbelief, "You must be joking.."

As if proving him wrong she started running around the living room, making airplane sounds.

"Ok, ok, come on…" Pulling her into the next room, walking over to her dresser. Opening a drawer, "…………." Pulling up a bra, "………" He did something very out of character. "…DAMN!"

Tenten giggled and fell back onto her bed. "Hehehehehehe.."

Realizing what he was doing, he dropped the undergarment and pulled up a shirt. Neji sighed as he approached Tenten's hysterical form, "here, shirt, change."

Giggling more, "you sound like TARZAN!"

"Tenten.." Walking forward he tripped over something gracefully and fell on top of her. In an extremely elegant manner, accidently kissed her as well.

"………."

"……………"

"……………………"

"…………………………….."

Neji pulled back, a little horrified at what he'd done, though he was planning to get to that eventually. Just not in this manner. Raising an eyebrow as Tenten giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guess what Neji."

"…What?..."

"I was never hyper.."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Neji watch out!"

CLONK!

"LEE YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT COFFEE ALL OVER ME!!"

"..Want to borrow my shirt Neji?.."

**THE END**

**IAG: ;.; Not up to my usual standard, but it'll do for now. Love y'all! I hope to see the requests.**


End file.
